The Message
by Miss-Underestimated
Summary: They all have a message they are willing to tell. Ally: "That girl you called a muted freak hides her voice because she feels like she is not good enough." Dez: "That boy you called stupid has a mental disability." Trish:"That girl who you called fat has an eating disorder." Austin: "That boy you called arrogant is afraid of being hurt."


**Author's Note: I'm really getting tired of people ridiculing and bullying people and there needs to be a stop to this. It's not just bullying at school but, it is also cyber bullying that is affecting people. People don't understand how much it hurts to be told you are not good enough, pretty enough, or smart enough every single day of your life. Nowadays people look at you and judge you for what they see on the outside, but they do not take the time to get to know the beautiful person within and every person should have an equal opportunity to show how amazing of a person they are. Yet, here we are judging people and branding them with the names: whore, fat ass, idiot and many more hurtful words and this just needs to stop. Read this if you want to, but I can promise you it is nothing fancy just a mere piece or work crafted in about thirty minutes.**

Hello, my name is Allyson Marie Dawson and I want to convey to you a simple but powerful message.

That girl you called _anorexic_ doesn't have enough food to eat at home.

That girl you called _ugly_ layers her face with makeup because she is insecure.

That girl you called a _slut_ has never had her first kiss.

That girl who you called_ worthless_ is beaten at home.

That girl who you called a _freak_ cuts herself because she feels like she doesn't fit in.

That girl you called a _muted freak_ hides her voice because she feels like she is not good enough.

That girl you called _pathetic_ cries herself to sleep every night.

That one girl who has been through hell and back is a warrior and no longer will she be the invisible freak without a voice. No. She will be the confident radiant girl that was always trying to break free.

Hi, my name is Dezmond Fisher, but you all can call me Dez for short. Just like my good friend Ally said, I also have my own message to convey to you.

That boy you called _stupid_ has a mental disability.

That boy you called_ ridiculous_ plasters a fake smile on his visage.

That boy you called _obnoxious_ is ridiculed by his classmates.

That boy that you called_ clingy_ lost his sister to a drunk driver.

That boy you called a _coward_ lived on the street for five years.

That boy, that one simple minded easy going boy will no longer be the subject of ridicule and mockery. He will grow and when he grows he will be an independent, strong, caring man.

Hola, I'm pretty certain you all know who I am, but just in case you don't I am Patricia de la Rosa but you can call me Trish. You are probably assuming I am going to tell you some sort of insightful message like my best friend Ally and Dez said, well your assumptions are correct.

That girl who you called_ fat_ has an eating disorder .

That girl you called _self absorbed_ is ignored by her parents.

That girl you called_ repulsive_ had to fend for herself most of her childhood.

That girl you called_ loud_ is afraid of not being heard.

That girl you called_ weak_ was raped and abused.

That girl you called _hideous_ is wishing that she never existed.

That strong, brave beautiful girl refuses to be ignored any longer. She refuses to back down and she will always fight for what is right.

Yo, it's Austin Monica Moon. Yes, my middle name is Monica. Go ahead laugh it up, they all do. Anyways my partner and best friend Ally Dawson came up with this idea that we should all write a message to everyone that will hopefully be inspiring. I agree with her one hundred percent and am more than willing to comply.

That boy you called _arrogant_ is afraid of being hurt.

That boy you called _lazy_ tries twice as hard as everyone else.

That boy you called _talentless_ is told everyday by his parents that he isn't good enough.

That boy you called _selfish_ gave one of his lungs to his dying cousin.

That boy you called_ retarded_ is broken beyond repair.

That strong willed, handsome young man will stand taller with a new found confidence. He won't let the crude remarks tear him down any longer.

Everyone is beautiful in their own way. No one should ever feel like they are not good enough and do not deserve a chance to live in this world. Do not judge someone based solely on their appearance because as far as the eye could see they hurting and broken inside and that is our message to you.

I, Ally Dawson will now have a voice.

I, Dez Fisher will no longer be the subject of mockery.

I, Trish de la Rosa will no longer be ignored.

And I, Austin Moon won't let the crude remarks tear me down.


End file.
